Living with the Avengers
by TheMagicPanda12
Summary: Known as S.H.I.E.L.D's Smart ass, cold-hearted Psychopath What happens when Sher Watts is transferred to work alongside the Avengers, with her powers she thinks she is of little help to them, will she change her mind once she's met them in person and gets to know them? Even save the world? Or will her past catch up with her an ruin her life...again?
1. SHIELDs Cold hearted Psychopath (EDITED)

**A/N (27/07/2014): Realized I had Coulson in the scene when Sher meets Tony, since this takes place before Agents Of SHIELD I changed it to Hill.**

* * *

"I'M BEING WHAT?!" Sher yelled as she gawked at her boss, Nick Fury, as he paced in front of her, his face remaining calm despite his best agent's anger.

"For the last time agent Watts, you're going to be transferred to the Avengers HQ to work alongside Mr Stark on his latest project, not to mention your '_talents_' could be of use to them." She was lost for words, Sher Watts was the (quoted from Nick Fury himself) best mind around and most reliable agent third to Coulson and Hill in the agency. Sher couldn't believe he was giving her up to someone like Tony Stark.

"Why do I have to work with Tony? I'm part of S.H.I.E.L.D's data team; I'm not someone's lap dog, I work for myself and you Mr Fury, not that bombastic billionaire." The raven haired woman huffed as she folded her arms defiantly, Nick sighed and sat down, he spoke to her again, his tone fuelled with slight anger towards her famous stubbornness.

"This is not up for discussion Agent Watts, you _are_ being transferred. No ifs, ands or buts." Sher stood up roughly and paced out of the room frowning, not even waiting to be dismissed by her boss.

The rest of the evening was spent alone in the training room slicing up training dummies with swords, firing guns at targets and punching holes in punching bags. Everyone was warned by Hill to avoid the room at all costs; she'd been known to kill her own comrades if they got on the wrong side of her, and news of her having telekinesis and teleportation got around quicker than a wild fire when Sher'd first stared the job.

"Just my luck! I get transferred to Tony _bloody _Stark!" She screamed as she roundhouse kicked the bag and flung it off the hook and into a wall. The silence was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door, she knew the only agent with enough guts to annoy her during her _stress relief_. She stood up to compose herself and called out.

"Come in Agent Ward!" The door was opened and the man in question strode in, he grabbed some tape and bandaged his knuckles.

"Heard you were getting transferred, Sherlock." He said as he started punching a dummy, Sher chuckled with her thick British accent at the use of her nickname and went behind the dummy and braced it to Grant could punch it properly.

"You could say that…but Stark, why him?" Despite Sher being a cold hearted person all round she and Grant were old friends back when Coulson used to be her boss, then she got promoted to Fury and moved to the Helicarrier, only seeing agent Ward when his group docked the plane.

"Don't know...maybe Fury finally had enough of you playing tennis in his office while he's on deck." Sher shrugged.

"Maybe…I really don't wanna go." Grant stopped punching and straightened up, now towering over Sher, not only her psychopathic nature being famous but her shortness also having an effect on her career.

"Give him a chance, Sherlock. I heard he's a good guy once you get past his er…"

"Ego?"

"I was going to say PA, wife, girlfriend person. But yeah, that also." Sher and Grant both started chuckling. Soon it was late and Sher retired to her room, saying a final goodbye to everyone and began to pack for the hell that awaited her the next morning.

* * *

"Agent Sher Watts, I'd like to meet Mr Tony Stark." Furry introduced the two to each other as they stood on the runway, Sher shook Tony's hand.

"My pleasure Mr Stark." Tony shook his head and removed the sun glasses that covered his eyes.

"No, Ms Watts, the pleasure is all mine." As the two of them started talking Furry walked off, Hill stood beside him as they watched them both.

"You really want to give up your best agent to Stark, Sir? I mean, we call her Sherlock smart ass Holmes for a reason." She asked as the man chuckled slightly and put his hands into his coat pocket.

"She'll get along with the avengers I hope, maybe even save the world." He muttered as he watched her get into the black limo and drive off.

* * *

"Did you miss me?!" Tony yelled as he walked into the living room of Avengers HQ with Sher towing reluctantly behind, everyone in the room turned to look at you both.

"I'd like you all to meet Ms Sherlock Watson, my new PA!" The man said rather happily as you glared at him, you pushed past him a coughed awkwardly.

"It's Sher Watts, not er…Sherlock Watson." She sat down on the sofa next to a man he presumed was Thor Odinson, she regretted it when her hit her on the back friendly but at the same time almost knocking her off the sofa.

"Welcome to our home Sher, daughter of Watts." His voice boomed loudly as Sher awkwardly smiled, she looked at the others as Tony sat on a chair.

"Yeah, hope you can deal with all this." A woman she presumed was Pepper Potts walked into the room holding a cup of steaming coffee, she perched on the armrest of Tony's chair.

"So do I." Sher replied.

"Introductions are in order." Thor exclaimed as Tony laughed.

"Yes…ok, I'm Tony Stark , Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and this is my wife Pepper. This is Thor," He pointed towards the strangely dressed man beside her.

"Demi-god and all round weirdo, had one hell of a swing though." Sher smiled slightly.

"His even weirder brother is lurking around somewhere, has a really interesting story actually, and next is Natasha Rohmanoff, really badass assassin, scary a hell." He pointed towards a red head as she smirked slightly.

"Glad you think that way…" She muttered, clearing his throat, Tony continued.

"Next is her boyfriend Hawkboy, Clint Barton, good aim, most anti-social man I've ever met." The man next to Natasha glared at the billionaire.

"Then is Bruce Banner, worst anger issues but best scientist I have the pleasure of knowing." The man with glasses nodded towards Sher as she smiled slightly.

"Then finally to conclude our Avergers run through is the 70 year old capsicle that is Steve Rodgers." The blonde frowned but held out his hand for Sher to take as she smiled.

"Glad to meet you ma'am." Sher nodded.

"I can tell this is going to be interesting.." Sher thought to herself.


	2. Not the only mischief maker

Sher laid upside down on her bed as she texted her best friend, Larah via Twitter at God only knows how late at night, only because of the fact she couldn't sleep at all so she began to type on her Iphone while listening so some random music though her ear phones.

**TWITTER CONTACT – LARAH IAMLEDGEND-WAITFORIT-DARY**

Larah ( IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ 'OMG Sherlock! I can't believe you're living with the Avengers! And I thought I was jealous when you told me you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D! Now this? Are you even getting an education? Or are you just running about getting shot at?'

Sher ( IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ 'Getting shot at is no biggie, these dudes are quite cool, we ordered take out and Thor ate like 8 large pizzas by himself and a large tub of Haagen-Dazs cookie and cream, and Steve was second by eating 6 pizzas and a subway. I wonder how they eat so much.'

Larah ( IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ 'Steve as in Steve Rodgers! You have to get me his autograph! I beg of you! And have you seen his abs? Are they awesome?'

Sher ( IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ 'Fine, calm down woman! AND NO, I HAVEN'T SEEN HIS ABS!'

Larah ( IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ 'Where are you staying? I heard Stark Towers is massive, oh how I want to be you right now…'

Sher ( IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ ' I'm on the guest floor with Thor and his brother Loki.'

Larah ( IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ 'WHHHAAAAAT?! The dude with smouldering good looks who tried to rule the world?! Eucjdbvfuwebvjd *****Larah is now dead*****'

Sher ( IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ 'You sure you're not on drugs girl? XD and anyway it turns out Loki was brainwashed when he destroyed NY so….yeah.'

Larah ( IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ 'I might be, I might be not, anyway autograph, no forget! G2G, class just started. Larah out.

_~ Larah is offline ~_

* * *

Sher sighed and sat up and looked at her clock, it was five in the morning, meaning that it was only ten in England, placing her phone onto the bedside cabinet; Sher thought it would actually be wise to get some sleep after all.

**_{A few hours later – 8:03am}_**

Sher yawned loudly while she paced down the steps to the main living room and threw a blue dressing gown on, as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee she noticed someone had beat her to it, Steve Rodgers.

"Hey, Cap." Sher said as she walked past him and poured herself a mug, Steve was sitting on a stool and reading a book on the world war, Sher felt sorry for him in a way, the man left his old life behind almost 70 years ago, all his closest friends were dead now.

"Early riser too ms Watts?" He asked as Sher sat opposite him, drinking her coffee.

"Sorta, I have my days and call me Sher." The two sat in silence for about ten minutes when Bruce come down to make himself a coffee as well.

'What is it with Americans and coffee? Says the Brit that lives off the stuff…' Sher thought to herself as Bruce sat next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Sher muttered, draining her cup and placing it in front of her. She wasn't one for talking to new people, or anything social, she remembered when she was 13 six years ago and had to go to a family thing, she sat in the corner the whole time drinking coke and eating sandwiches. Shaking the memory from her mind she smiled.

"I'm Sher Watts, we met yesterday." Bruce nodded.

"I heard, the others should be awake soon, oh yeah, Steve, put ten dollars of Tony waking up last today." Sher raised an eyebrow as the two men grinned.

"Me, Bruce and Natasha always place bets on who will wake up last, playboy Stark or the god of thunder himself, mind, Thor's been known to sleep for days." The elevator pinged as Natasha walked in and slumped on the sofa, grabbing the remote and turning on re runs of NCIS.

"I bet Thor for five." She said as the scientist turn to you.

"You want to make a bet?" He asked as Sher grinned.

"No thanks don't have much cash on me." She thought for a second as a plan came to her.

"Actually, how about a quid on Stark not even getting out of his room in the next," She looked down at her watch.

"Hour?" Bruce looked at her questionably as she chuckled to herself as she snapped her fingers, Steve was about to ask what she was going on about when there was a cry from upstairs.

"JARVIS, Open the door will you." It was Tony.

"It is already unlocked sir, it seems another source of power in acting on it." Steve looked towards her with wide eyes as she burst out laughing.

"You never said anything about my powers not being used. OH GOD MY LUNGS….HAHAHA." Sher fell off her stool as the yells got louder.

"JARVIS IS THIS LOKI'S DOING?! IF SO I SWEAR TO GOD!" There was another yell.

" I assure you I had nothing to do with this, maybe ask your PA." Loki came down the stairs with a green dressing gown and pulled back hair, it was as if his hair was always slicked over somehow, the demi-god of lies and mischief grinned at Sher as she returned the smile.

"SHERLOCK!" Tony screamed, Sher was in for it now.

"The bet was an hour, correct?" She looked towards the others as Steve was wide eyed, Loki was smirking, Natasha was failing to stop her laughter and Bruce was still confused on what she was even doing.

"You're not keeping him in there for an hour are you? Pepper is in there too." Steve said, Sher just grinned more.

"Pepper! You don't mind me doing this to Tony do you?!" Sher yelled, the reply was.

"No, not at all!"

"_Pepper_! Let me out Sherlock! Now!" Sher was getting annoyed with the use of her nickname as she frowned, either way Thor was walking down the stairs with a confused expression.

"Is there a problem with Stark?" The god asked as the others began laughing, Sher smirked as she turned towards the others who had the money on the table.

"Hand over the money boys." And so Tony was only able to get out of his room at twelve in the afternoon, no one even knew where Clint was through all this.

* * *

"Sherlock! What the hell were you playing at?" Tony stormed down the stairs as Pepper followed behind chuckling slightly, Sher turned from the pots and pans on the stove as Sher agreed to make everyone breakfast due to her winning $21 dollars and making Steve broke for the week.

"First of all Starky, it's Sher _NOT_ Sherlock look me up of Twitter my hashtag is #IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes and second of all I still won the bet so ha! Now what do you want for breakfast?" Sher asked casually as Tony pouted.

"Bacon and eggs please…." He muttered.


	3. Video games and what-not

"I like you mortal, you have almost as many tricks as I." Loki mused as everyone sat round a table eating breakfast, Sher smirked and done a fake bow.

"The pleasure is mine Loki." She laughed as Tony glared at her, even though he had a mouth full of fried egg, he looked like a child who had just been cheated out of a pokemon card or something of the sort.

"So you have powers?" Steve asked as he changed the convocation topic, Sher nodded as she sipped some tea she had just made.

"Telekinesis and teleportation…Tony _should_ know, Furry did give him my file. I doubt you read it did you Starky?"Clint held a chuckle as everyone looked at Tony who just shrugged.

"Furry just told me you were a handful, nothing about a file or powers." Sher sighed knowing he was lying as she hopped down from her stool and put her plate and cup in the dishwasher.

"Anyone want to CO-OP on The Last Of Us with me? I'm going to the games room for an hour." Sher walked out the room as Thor smirked.

"I agree brother, this midguardian is rather interesting, and I shall play the game that is last with you lady Watts." Thor hopped down from his seat and followed Sher to the games room, as soon as Thor left Loki vanished and an awkward silence lingered around them. Natasha grinned and put her plate in the kitchen.

"Five dollars Thor gets scared by the zombies." She stated and she ran after them, Clint sighed and stood up.

"Or cry when Sarah dies….again, remember what happened last time he watched it?." With that he also left, leaving Tony, Steve, Pepper and Bruce.

"What is it about that kid…" Tony muttered as he pushed his finished meal away, Pepper sighed.

"Everyone seems to like her dear, just deal with it okay?" She kissed him on the cheek as she went upstairs to her and Tony's room.

"She's too much like Reindeer games…" He stood up and walked off, leaving Bruce and Steve to share a look.

* * *

When Natasha and Clint got to the games room Thor was nowhere in sight, it was only Loki and Sher playing on Tony's PlayStation, Natasha walked in and sat next to Sher.

"Where's Thor?" She asked as Sher let out a loud laugh.

"He wussed out." Loki paused the game and let out a chuckle.

"Dear brother of mine started crying when Sarah died, then screamed when the zombies showed up." Loki handed Clint the controller as he strolled out.

"I better go see how he fares, my thanks for letting my play with you lady Watts." Loki walked off down the hall and the elevator pinged as he left the floor. Clint instantly sat down and started playing as he resumed the game, Sher whooped for joy as she got a headshot with a bow and arrow.

"Sorry Clint. You may be better at archery in real life, but in video games you have no hope." Clint raised an eyebrow.

"You really think that way Watts? BRING OUT THE WII!" The two laughed as Sher switched consoles and grabbed 'Links crossbow training' and 'Wii sports resort'.

* * *

**{Loki + Thor's P.O.V}**

"Brother, you know that game is nothing more than fiction." Loki stated as he stood over his brother who was sprawled out on his bed in a depressed mess, sighing loudly, Thor sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sarah did not need to die…how lady Watts likes those games is beyond Asguardian understanding." He muttered as Loki sat beside him and held his chin in thought, he was thinking about Sher and something he'd noticed earlier when she locked Stark in his room, he was surprised no one else noticed it but when she used her powers her eyes turned dark yellow, completely different from the calm and collected blue. Maybe it's just a reaction, maybe it's meant to happen, but from experience himself he knew a sudden change in eye colour couldn't be a good thing.

"Does something about Watts strike you as odd Thor?" Loki asked as the blonde looked towards him and shook his head.

"No, why? Does something worry you?" Loki nodded.

"You were not present, but when ms Watts used her powers her eye colour changed. I don't know if they're meant to do that or not. When I was under the control of the frost giants and the Chitauri my eyes were blue, but when ms Watts uses her powers, her eyes turn yellow, I can't help but fret about her welfare." Thor stood up and got out his phone.

"Maybe we should communicate with Fury." Thor started pressing the screen until it suddenly cracked, the two brothers stood in silence before chuckling.

_"BRING OUT THE WII!"_ Clint Barton's voiced echoed down the hall.

"Maybe we should worry later brother." Thor suggested as Loki nodded, maybe he was just being pedantic.

* * *

**{Tony P.O.V}**

"Isn't she meant to be my PA? She's on my PlayStation for crying out loud!" Tony yelled as he talked to Nick Fury on the other end.

"You didn't read her file did you? Her being your PA was just so I could get her to you." Tony raised an eyebrow, now thinking it would have been wise to have actually read the report instead of shredding it. He leant against the wall as he continued his convocation.

"Why did you lie to her?" Tony asked, now more interested in the woman hogging his gaming systems.

"You aware she had powers, yes?" Tony scoffed, thinking of the hour and a half previous.

"Yeah, she sorta locked me in my room." Fury chuckled slightly on the other end.

"Yes, Watts herself sent me the most amusing voice note of you screaming." Tony scowled.

"Get to it, why did you lie?" Fury went silent for a moment before speaking again.

"When she uses her powers to an extent…she loses it." Tony furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Lose it how?..."

"Well she's known as SHIELDs psychopath and when she loses it….she reveals another side of herself."

"What does she do Fury?!" Tony was yelling now.

"Just don't let her become _that_ person Tony, that's all you need to know." With that the man hung up and Tony put his phone in his pocket.

_"BRING OUT THE WII!"_ Tony could hear Clint's voice even from the floor below, Tony sighed.

"What's your case Sherlock?" He muttered to himself.


	4. A movie, A nightmare, A threat

**TWITTER CONTACT – LARAH #IAMLEDGEND-WAITFORIT-DARY**

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ Hey Sherlock you awake? Or are you just not logged out again?

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ I'm online, even if it's 12

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ It's 12, sorry! With the time difference I totally didn't know!

* * *

Sher was sitting on the sofa with a blanket draped over her while the Avengers (minus Loki, he said midguardian romance was a waste of time and went to play GTA V) watched a movie, If she recalled it was 'This means war.' as chosen by Pepper, she rested her head on the armrest and tapped at her phone, Steve glanced at her and smiled at how she cute she looked with half her face pressed up against the leather.

"Tiered?" He asked, Sher nodded slightly.

"I'm just texting Larah, I'll go to bed in a minute…"

"Okay." Steve patted her on the shoulder and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

**TWITTER CONTACT – LARAH #IAMLEDGEND-WAITFORIT-DARY**

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ WUU2?

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ Nm, watching a movie with the Avengers.

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ How can you say 'nothing much'?! My DREAM is to watch a movie with the Avengers!

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ Larah, you dream of a lot of things, like flying or owning a cat called Chris Hemsworth, now if you don't mind I'm going to bed.

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ Kay, Night. And fyi I now want a dog called Tom Hiddleston and a hamster called Robert downy Jr!

_~ Sher is offline ~_

Sher yawned and stood up, shrugging the blanket off her.

"Going to bed Sher?" Bruce asked as she nodded, she said goodnight to the others and paced out the room.

"Have good dreams Midguardian!" She heard Thor yell as she chuckled.

"You too, Thor!" And she began to walk towards her bedroom, she stopped outside the games room and tried to contain her laughter, Loki was asleep on the sofa with the controller in hand while the character ran into a wall in the game. She smirked and crept up to him raising her hands to his ears and clapped loudly, Loki's eyes snapped open and he jerked into a sitting position.

"Lady Watts, don't do that! You scared the Bildshnipe out of me!" He snapped as Sher started chuckling as she threw her head back into full out laughter, Loki glared at her for a second before turning off the Xbox and vanishing, Sher stopped laughing and looked around.

"Daww, Loki, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you….sorta, but anyway I'm going to bed, just wanted to say goodnight." She turned and left, not before hearing a mumbled 'goodnight' from the darkness; she smiled and went to her room.

* * *

Sher struggled to sleep that night as she tossed and turned in her sheets, she was hot and scared as she had dreams of death and blood, she was at the centre of it, killing her sister's boyfriend, dragging a knife down his face as he screamed, her whole family was dead and she had watched it all.

_"DIE YOU BASTARD, DIE!" _She jerked awake as she covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, her eyes were wide as cold tears tracked down her face.

"Are you alright Ms. Watts?" It was JARVIS, Sher sighed and flopped back down onto the now cool sheets, using the back of her hand she slowly wiped her tears.

"Do you need me to get doctor Banner?" JARVIS asked as Sher shook her head.

"I'm alright JARVIS…just had a nightmare is all." She muttered as she rolled onto her side and pulled the sheets over her head, she thought she had left her old self behind, that Nick Fury had saved her from that, but she was wrong. That _her _would always be chained up somewhere in her heart, and it would catch up with her one day and kill her, that was why she was the psychopath of SHIELD.

* * *

"How did you sleep? JARVIS informed me you had a nightmare." Bruce said as Sher sat beside him at the counter, she sipped her coffee slowly at first but gave up and drained the cup in one chug.

"I'm fine, I told him not to tell you." She pushed the cup away and laid her head on her arms, Tony came down the stairs laughing.

"Had a lil' nightmare sweetie? I crime you couldn't solve?" He had that stupid grin on his face as Sher glared a hole into him. She sighed and laid her head back down.

"Something like that Starky…" Everyone looked at her as she shut her eyes; suddenly there was a buzz and JARVIS's voice echoed through the house.

"Sir, Mr. Fury is at the door and he tells me this is important." Tony stood up and walked over to the large CCTV streaming.

"Let him in." There was a ping a few minutes later as Fury strode into the room, he looked dead serious as he took a seat and began to talk.

"I think you might get attacked Stark." He started with that simple line as everyone looked at him confused, even Loki who was sitting in the far corner of the room, not too keen on the man that had once locked him up.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked as she sat beside Tony who was just as confused, Fury pulled out a tablet and started tapping away on it until he turned it around so everyone could see the screen.

"SHIELD has had 16 failed hacks trying to get through our system in the past week." Sher raised an eyebrow.

"Sixteen, different people?" Fury turned to her and shook his head.

"It was one person, we suspect a hacker in an agency, they sent us a threat two days ago stating 'Stark goes boom." Everyone goes silent.

" .Boom?" Tony asked as Fury nodded, he continued to scroll though the tablet.

"We suspect they may attack during the Stark Industries EXPO tomorrow night, They call themselves Vortex and there only seen member is this man." He showed a phone of a man in casual clothes wearing a motorbike helmet.

"Not only this but the hackers code name was: M0r1ARtY." Fury looked at Sher as she nodded.

"Someone getting at me?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Of course, Moriarty is Sherlock's arc enemy." Steve spoke up as Tony nodded.

"Yeah, but what about my expo?!" Fury tapped on the tablet again and placed it into his pocket and sighed.

"We don't know anything more than their name, nothing shows up on data bases or anything, but tomorrow night I'll set up an elite team of agents to keep watch and I want you all to be there." Everyone nodded as Fury got up and left, a wave of silence swept over the group as Loki chuckled.

"Oh, this _should_ be interesting."


	5. Sherlock meets her Moriarty

"We need to go dress shopping!" Pepper instantly brought up one morning, Sher raised an eyebrow.

"Dress shopping?" She spoke as if she'd never heard he words before as Pepper smiled Sher dread that look for she knew what was to come next.

"Yep, me, you and Natasha go to a mall, they have the cutest shops." Natasha nodded and smiled, but Sher had wide eyes as Tony laughed.

"I bet you don't even own a dress do you Sherlock?" Sher turned towards him and glared, but it didn't do much because he was Tony bloody Stark, not even a death threat would scare him.

"No, I don't, I don't wear _dresses…_" Pepper took Sher's arm and grinned as Natasha came up beside them and took the other.

"Right! We're going right now!" Before Sher could protest they had already dragged her out the room and towards the elevator.

"_I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESSSSSSSSSS!_" The others heard her scream before Loki started chuckling and Tony burst into full out laughter.

"How can a lady of Midguard not own a fine garment such as a dress?" Thor asked as everyone shrugged, Clint spoke up as he drank some coffee.

"This is Sher we're talking about though…"

* * *

"This one would look _so _good on you! Wait, no, this!" Pepper was filling Natasha's arms with various dresses of different colour, length and style. Sher just sat in a chair and finished off her Mocha latte from Costa as she watched the others, she had no interest in dressing up like a _woman_, if she did she would have taken the undercover job offered her three years ago. Once Natasha had gone into a changing room with all she could carry Pepper turned to Sher.

"Ok, now you…." She held her chin in thought and then perked up.

"Black and dark blue!" Sher raised an eyebrow knowing this was the end for her.

"What?" Pepper went into the many isles and pulled out various dresses, but they were all black, and then she got a scarf which was a dark blue.

"Your colours, what suits you." She said but that only made Sher more confused, she stood up and Pepper handed her the dresses and scarf.

"Ok wear these all with the scarf and then we'll find some shoes and jewellery." Sher rolled her eyes and walked into the changing room, as she looked at herself in the mirror she went wide eyed, she looked good in a dress, not that she'd ever worn one, when she was a kid she sister got all the nice things, the dresses that tacky make up and Pandora jewellery. When she came out with a low neck semi-short black tightfitting dress Pepper and Natasha clapped.

"Told you there would be one dress for you!" Pepper laughed as a small smiled played on Sher's lips, both the other women had found a dress and they set off towards a jewellery store where Sher found a silver cuff bracelet and then went and brought some dark blue flats with a bow that matched the scarf.

The three women didn't get home till late in the afternoon as they entered the main living floor they all went to their rooms to put the newly brought dresses away, a few of the others like Tony and Clint asked to see them in the dresses (more so Sher) but Pepper just put her hands on her hips and told the men to wait until the party.

* * *

**{The night of the party}**

"Is this Sherlock I see?!" Tony exclaimed as everyone saw the women in their outfits, the men also looked quite dapper in their suits, Tony had a sparkling white one with a black tie and dress suit, Steve, Clint and Bruce had a black one with a white dress suit, Thor and Loki were asked to stay behind as back up because the god of thunder would probably be too easily noticeable if this 'vortex' was at the party.

"Yes, this is Sherlock you see….and I don't want a single word of this getting out! I don't do dresses." Tony laughed as Tony held out his arm.

"Would lady Pepper lie to accompany me to this fine ball?" Pepper laughed and took his arm, Natasha took Clint's and Steve shifted awkwardly.

"I don't suppose…you erm….Ms. Watts would care to erm…" Sher laughed and took his arm.

"My pleasure cap'n." And everyone left for the expo.

* * *

"Can everyone hear me?" Fury's voiced came through Sher's ear piece as she stood in the corner of the room by the buffet; Steve was talking to a group of agents, Bruce was ghosting about, Nat and Clint were standing at the far back with a glass of wine each and Tony was up front flaunting his riches to the guests. Sher pressed the ear piece as she spoke.

"Loud and clear, so can we all talk like this, like they can hear me?" Bruce's voice came through as she looked for him in the crowd.

"Yes, we shouldn't use these too often in case someone catches on." Sher nodded towards him as he walked out of sight, the rest of the night was boring and she hadn't moved a step, not until Tony's voice cut through the chatter.

"Er. Testing. Testing." Sher rolled her eyes as Tony stood on the stage and had now caught everyone's attention.

"Don't go over the top Starky." Sher spoke into the ear piece, she saw him glance at her and she smirked. She wasn't really paying attention to what the billionaire was saying, probably something about the iron man suit, as she gazed over the crowd she noticed someone slip out, was it an agent? No, they were posted _outside_; it was only the avengers inside. Sher pressed the ear piece.

"I'm going outside, someone just slipped out of the crowd." She looked towards Clint and Natasha who nodded and Sher paced towards the exit.

"Be careful agent Watts." She heard Fury on the other end.

"Not promising anything Fury." She chuckled as she walked out into the street; it was cold as she pulled her scarf over her mouth, she walked over to some agents and sat on the wall casually.

"Anyone got a light?" She asked and an Agent nodded and handed her a lighter without a word, she wasn't really going to smoke, she just needed to seem casual, as if she wasn't on a mission, then a flash of movement caught her eyes, she saw the person she'd seen exit the room walk down the street.

"Keep Fury posted." Sher muttered as she strode after the figure, she pressed her ear.

"Where are you Sher?" It was Steve.

"It's the dude with the helmet; I'm following him down 27th street."

"Wait for back up!" She heard Fury yell, but she ignored him as the figure in the helmet went into an alleyway, as Sher slowed down she reached for her gun, she gripped it as she rounded the corner and pointed the weapon at the unknown man's face, but he was quick and kicked it from her, as it skidded under a bin the two ran at each other, the man quickly got his arm round Sher's neck but she kicked him in the knee making him fall and drag her down with him, there was a chuckle as they sat there in silence, only hearing their own breathing.

"Are you _my_ Moriarty?" Sher asked in the silence, the man shrugged and he opened his vizer, Sher's smirk quickly disappeared when she saw the man's face.

"That depends, are you _my_ Sherlock?" She knew this man, and one thing was for sure, he was meant to be dead!

* * *

**A/N: This is what Sher was wearing...**

**Dress:**** prodimg/64110/1/315x430/64110_1_ **

**Bracelet: **** .uk/images/Classic%20wide%20Silver%20cuff% **

**Scarf**** - well it's the Benedict Cumberbatch Sherlock scarf so yeah**

**Shoes: . **


	6. A figment of my past

**{Flashback – Sher age 13 – Luka - 20}**

"C'mon sis! You're no fun anymore!" Sher yelled as she banged on her sister's bedroom door, ever since she got that stupid boyfriend she ignored Sher more than usual, Luka yelled at her.

"Go away Sherlock, I'm busy! Go read a book!" Sure she was _busy_, busy having Jed's tongue down her throat, Sher rolled her eyes and shuddered at the thought as she gave up, not only her parents ignore her but now her sister, she wasn't going to cry though, it had always been that way, living in Luka's shadow. Sher sighed and walked down the hallway of her families giant mansion to her less then desired bedroom which was literally a bed, a wardrobe and a window, nothing more, nothing less.

"I hate Jed." Sher flopped down onto the cool sheets and groaned, rolling over; Jed was Luka's new boyfriend and took up all her time, now Luka didn't even _look_ at Sher anymore, the only true family or even friend she had had deserted her. Luka always got the nice things, which was anything she asked for just because their parents were rich snobs who shouldn't even be allowed to have kids!

"They favour her over me….it's as if I don't exist." There was a quiet knock at her door as Sher sat up.

"Who is it?" Sher asked as the door opened a little.

"It's Sebastian Miss Watts, your mother wishes to speak with you." Sher's eyes widened a little as a small smile played on her lips.

"Mother wants to speak with me?!" Sebastian nodded as Sher ran past him in a blur of rich black hair a sharp blue eyes, never had Sher's mother asked for an audience with her, Sher was almost 100% sure there was a catch to it but she hardly cared. As she walked into the study she composed herself and stood before her mother who was sitting at a desk, she looked up from her work or whatever she was doing but didn't smile.

"Mother, you wanted to speak to me?" Sher said as her mother nodded and removed her glasses, Sher may look more like her father but she had her mother's bright navy eyes.

"Yes, what are you getting your sister for her 21st?" Sher's mouth formed an 'O' shape as she fidgeted on the spot.

"Well…you see, err." Her mother sighed and stood up and handed her a jewellery box, it held a pretty expensive watch, Sher could tell she left the £3,050 price tag in the box for Sher to see on purpose.

"Give this to her from you, next time you won't be so fortunate, you selfish child. Now go." Sher bowed her head and left the study; once she was out of ear shot she punched a wall.

"It's always me! Stupid son of a-!" She noticed she punched the wall her knuckles became scraped, she sighed and walked back to her room as quickly as she could, not even bothering to stop at her sister's bedroom door like she usually would. When she opened the door she threw the box onto her desk and fell backwards onto the bed, putting her hands behind her head she sighed once more and closed her eyes, she was used to this, she told herself, no matter what you do, you will always live in your sister's shadow.

* * *

Sher sat at the far end of the room drinking a glass of coke, music blared around her but she didn't listen to it, she just watched her sister dance, Luka noticed and made her way over to her.

"Hey sis, you don't look very happy." Luka sat beside Sher as she looked towards her sister.

"It's not like it's _my_ birthday or anything…" Sher muttered as her sister smiled and got something out of her pocket.

"Yeah, mother and father are useless aren't they…anyway I know you've been sneaking out and training with weapons so I got you this." Luka handed Sher a small dagger, it had engravings on it that looked very Japanese and tassels linked to the end of the hilt, Sher smiled and put it in her dress bag and hugged her sister, suddenly there was a scream, one of the quests collapsed and guns could be heard.

"What the hell?" Luka said as she gripped Sher's hand, the two of them shared a look of confusion before the party burst into chaos, men in black suits burst through the door as Jed ran up to the two girls.

"Are you ok?!" He yelled over the noise, Luka nodded but Sher just gazed around, everyone was being shot, her mother and father were probably already dead, no she was sure, she saw her father's body some way away, not that she cared, suddenly Jed started laughing as one of the men tossed him a gun.

"That's a shame…at least I don't have to date you anymore." Jed pointed the gun to Luka's head, Sher didn't know what to do but Luka turned around quickly and shoved Sher back from the blast as Jed pulled the trigger, Sher was hyperventilating, she couldn't breathe, Luka's body was just meters away from her. Jed sighed and knelt down to Sher who was collapsed on the floor shaking.

"I didn't want to do this Sher, kill Luka maybe, she was nothing more than a spoilt brat I needed to get close to for the mission but you were something else, so young but already knew about the cruelty of life, shame I'll have to end yours like your sister, maybe if you were older I might have _actually_ dated you." She felt the cold metal of the gun press to her forehead.

"Any last words sweetie?" Sher's eyes turned darker almost dangerous.

"You traitor…YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" As soon as she said that Jed was flung backwards by an invisible force, the glass window behind him shattered as he hit the street, Sher ran after him and hit the ground, Jed started laughing as he sat there.

"There was something about you Sher…This was it?" Sher didn't know what was happening but she tackled him and began punching him in the face over and over again.

"Liar! You killed her!" Jed just laughed almost madly as Sher continued to pummel him, her eyes were now bright yellow, he caught her fists as she struggled against him.

"Do you want to kill me?" He whispered, Sher stopped moving and remembered the knife in her bag; she _could_ kill him, and avenge her sister. She stumbled backwards and gripped the dagger in her shaking hands; Jed chuckled and dropped the gun.

"Do it. Then you'll be no guiltier than I." Sher ran up to him and wrestled him to the floor as she straddled him; she pressed the edge of the knife to his cheek as he smirked.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you…I'm going to make you live within an inch of your life." Sher began to slash at his face, some cuts deep and shallow, others barely scratches, the man was screaming in pain but suddenly he started laughing.

"No wonder they thought you were a mistake…" Sher stopped and looked at him as his eyes were distant.

"You meant nothing to them; they even tried to bargain your life for their precious first daughter." Sher's eyes changed colour once more, she was losing herself as if something almost alien was inside her, and it was slowly taking her over.

"You're nothing but trash." She growled as she started punching him again, this man was mad, insane even, Sher wasn't aware of the people standing at the end of the alley.

"You were so *choke* alone, forgotten, no one cared about you."

"Shut up!" Sher punched him harder, but she noticed his mouth wasn't moving and she stepped back, his voice echoed in her mind as she gripped her hair.

"You thought you were the only one, I have powers to." Sher started screaming.

"Get out my head! GET OUT! WHAT ARE YOU?!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around wide eyed, it was a man with an eye patch, she stumbled backwards as the man behind him pointed a gun towards her.

"Miss. Sher Ward, you need to come with us." For once in her life, she started crying.

"You'll be safe with us, my name is Nick Fury, and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Sher calmed down a little but she was still shaking.

"They're all dead aren't they?" She sobbed as Fury put a hand on the crying girls shoulder more firmly.

"I'm sorry." Sher wiped her tears and looked towards the man with the eye patch called Nick Fury.

"T-take me away from h-here." The man nodded as the other agents checked out Jed who was now laying in a pool of his own blood, suddenly he burst out laughing.

"I finally figured it out!" He yelled as Sher froze.

"They never called you Sherlock because you were cleaver, oh no…." She turned around slowly as Fury kept a hand on her shoulder, Sher locked eyes with the bleeding man as he grinned.

"It's because you're a _psychopath_ sweetie." He then collapsed as the agents confirmed him to be dead from blood loss. From that point Sher grew up at S.H.I.E.L.D, leaving her forgotten, lonely life behind.

* * *

**{Present}**

Sher gaped at the man at the man above her; his face was cover in scars and marks as he grinned, his grip tightening on her neck.

"Hello, sweetie. It's been a while." Sher swallowed deeply and nodded.

"It has, Jed."


	7. Side of the Angels

Jed slammed Sher's body against the wall as he clenched his hands round her throat, Sher gasped for air as she began to kick him, his grip loosened a little but not enough to free her, Jed chuckled as Sher let out a string of curses.

"You still have that mouth of yours…How long did it take them to tame you?" He asked innocently as Sher glared at him, her breathing was coming out in pants, if she could breathe at all for that fact; Sher struggled for words as she tried to speak.

"They didn't…" Fury's voice came from the ear piece as Sher's voice weakened.

"Watts! Where are you? I'm calling back up." Jed smirked and took the ear piece and spoke into it.

"I'm sorry, Sher can't come to the phone right now, she's sorta busy getting the crap beat out of her." Jed said as he released Sher and threw her into a dumpster, he still had his hand on the ear piece so the others could hear what was happening, Jed laughed as he began to kick Sher in the ribs with his steel cap boots. Sher wasn't making a noise however, she wasn't going to show him the ain she was in.

"This is rather boring if you ask me." He yawned, as he kicked her roughly in one spot and she let out a sound between a choke, a sob and a scream, he then pulled out a gun and shot her shoulder, to which she screamed loudly.

"Where's that demon of yours gone Sherlock? The one you nearly killed me with? Do I have to shoot it out of you?" He grinned as he looked down at her, Sher looked up at him with fire in her eyes that were glazed over with fury and tears, she completely lost it as she struggled to her feet as she ran towards him.

"That's what I want to see….you hearing this patchy?" Sher screamed as she punched and kicked him over and over, just like six years ago, barely standing upright.

"Leave her alone!" She heard Steve yell, but everything was a blur, Jed was still smiling when he punched her in the face and she fell to the ground, he done a fake pout and crouched by her body as she fought the darkness that was clouding her thoughts, he gripped her by the hair and pulled her up too his level, there was a distant sound of an explosion that made Sher slightly aware of the fight going down at the expo.

"Don't tell me you've gone to the side of the angels…" He let her go and sat down as Sher struggled for breath, it was true, she had a demon in her and she was currently fighting it, Jed stood up as she barely registered the foot that came to her stomach as she coughed, Jed continued to stomp on her.

"I-I may have joined them…" She choked as Jed stopped and bent down to hold the ear piece between them so that the others could hear.

"Oh?" He asked as he wiped the blood from Sher's mouth so she could speak.

"But don't think for one moment…" Unknown to Jed she used her powers to grab her gun.

"That I'm one of _them_!" She yelled as she pointed the gun to his shoulder and fired, the noise ripping into her ears, blood sprayed over her as Jed flew backwards, dropping the ear piece and holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Well played Sherlock." He mused as he chuckled, Sher thumbled with the ear piece as she put it back in, still splayed out on the dirt as Jed slumped with his back to the wall.

"Need backup…" Was all she managed to say before she passed out.

* * *

"Agent Watts!" Fury yelled as he Steve and Tony made their way to the alley suited up to see Sher passed out in the dirt and covered in blood and Jed who was on the verge of unconsciousness, Steve went up to Sher as he turned her over, she was covered in blood and had marks on her body.

"Sher!" Steve tried to shake her awake but it didn't work, Tony came up behind him and spoke to JARVIS.

"JARVIS, get me her vitals." The AI replied almost immediately.

"Sir, Ms Watts has multiple broken ribs, internal bleeding and she's been shot in the shoulder, chance of her survival is 46% at most." Fury bent down to Jed as he laughed weakly.

"Did you hear her scream…? The demon wanted out…" He muttered as he hung onto conscious while the others turned to him, Tony scowled and without second thought, punched him.

"Stark." Fury warned as Steve picked Sher up in his arm and walked over to them.

"What the hell does he mean about a _demon_?" Fury fell silent as Jed nursed the new bruise on his face caused by iron man's fist, Steve put a free hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him for SHIELD Tony, we need to get her medical attention as soon as we can or she's not going to survive." Tony nodded as the two of them left and Fury put cuffs on Jed's wrists.

"My men confirmed you dead." He stated as Jed smiled weakly.

"They weren't all _your_ men back then…" Was the last this he uttered before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Sher slowly registered the beeping of monitors around her, she didn't open her eyes however, she just wanted to sleep, she didn't care where she was or who she was with she was just happy she wasn't dead, slowly she was consumed by the darkness again.

* * *

Steve sat by Sher bedside while Bruce tended to her wounds as best he could, they had taken her back to Stark Towers once the fight was over at the expo, nobody was badly harmed thanks to the avengers quick thinking.

Tony was currently getting up the news reports for the fight; Pepper was trying to take everyone's mind of the fight as she cooked dinner. Loki and Thor sat in silence, they were both quite shocked when Tony smashed through the window of the living room and yelled at Thor to hold Sher while he set up the hospital room and Clint and Natasha where at SHIELD with Fury questioning Jed.

"Why didn't she call for back up?" Steve asked as he looked at Sher, she looked like she was in pain as the heart monitor continued to beep in the background; Bruce turned to him and shrugged.

"By the sound of the comm she didn't have time too." Steve nodded as Tony came through the doors with Pepper.

"What's her situation Doc?" Tony asked as Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them nervously.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"


	8. A hole in the team

Pepper sat down on the other side of Sher's bed as Tony paced around the room, Bruce put his glasses back on and sat down, sighing, and stopped typing at the computer. Tony stopped mid stride and turned towards him.

"Just…Just tell us." Tony said as he slumped into a chair next to Steve, Thor and Loki walked in at that moment a Loki frowned.

"Will she be ok?" He asked as Bruce nodded.

"That's what I was getting to…firstly Sher's wounds are healing well, I managed to get the bullet shards out of her shoulder without problem and the internal bleeding has stopped," Everyone sighed in the room until he continued.

"But, this is the bad news…" He paused unsure if he should continue, Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Spit it out man." He hissed, Bruce gulped and nodded.

"She's in some sort of shock induced coma, meaning she's going to be asleep for a while, I don't know how long or why but she will." Bruce finished and let out a shaky sigh, while Steve held his head in his hands.

"I shouldn't have let her go alone." He said as Tony put a hand on his back, Thor's voice boomed around the room.

"I was not present at the time but you cannot blame yourself Rodgers." Tony nodded and slapped Steve's back in a reassuring way.

"Point-break is right, _we_ shouldn't have let her go alone, not just you Steve." The blonde nodded but still looked down at the floor in shame, Pepper covered her mouth as she stared at Sher, she couldn't believe this had happened to her, not even 24hours ago she had gone shopping with this woman and now she was in a hospital bed asleep. Bruce spoke up he pinched his brow.

"Who's going to tell Fury?" He said it almost regrettably as everyone shared a look, then Tony put up his hand.

"Sure why not? I've had enough to deal with today, Fury is nothing…" He mumbled as he stood up and left the room, soon everyone parted ways until Bruce went back to typing on the computer and Steve stayed by Sher and picked up a newspaper from the 80's.

* * *

"_Sure why not? I've had enough to dead with today, Fury is nothing…_" Sher could hear Tony's voice in the darkness as she silently spoke to herself, she walked around soundlessly, she was still her but she was walking around in a never ending blackness, she sat down and sighed, not even sure _what_ she was sitting on.

"So the comatose theory is true, people are still aware when they're asleep." She mumbled to herself as she stared into the black abyss of her mind, Bruce said she was in a coma due to shock, surely Jed didn't cause her too much stress right?

As if on some sort of cue she heard footsteps behind her as she turned around her eyes widened, even if it was her mind who she saw still shocked her. Rushing to her feet she ran towards the person and hugged them, a smile was plastered on her face as she gripped into their shirt.

"Sis, you're here…" She breathed, well aware it was just her mind, but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to speak to her sister, weather she was fake or real meant nothing to her right now.

* * *

Fury handed Natasha and Clint Sher's file, it had all her information as the two read though it carefully, once they were done Natasha snapped it shut and hand it back to the director.

"So that why you trust her so much." Clint said as they turned to the one way glass at the man sitting with his legs propped up on the table in an almost uncaring way, Fury nodded.

"We're unsure if it was Vortex that attacked her family back then or he joined the group after, I still want to know how this man is alive, Sher killed him. And he's said nothing for the past 5 hours we've been questioning him." Natasha's eyes widened a fraction.

"She _killed_ him?" She looked back at the man with the scares on his face.

"She can be violent when she needs to be. That's how she got her reputation here." Was all he said as he turned to leave for the door his phone rang, he stopped as he stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Stark?" There was a short pause before Fury looked at Clint and Natasha.

"Yes I'm with them." Another pause, longer this time and Fury frowned.

"What do you mean awhile?" Natasha looked at Clint but he shrugged, Fury ended the call and looked towards the two of them.

"Get back to Avengers HQ, Sher's comatose." Clint's eyes widened this time.

"What kind of comatose?" Fury glared at him.

"That's what I asked Stark, now go." Nodding the two left, but Fury called them back.

"You might want to take this." Fury handed Sher's file to Natasha and they parted ways.

* * *

When Clint and Natasha made it back the house was silent, everybody was doing their own thing on their own, it was as if Sher 'leaving' had ripped a hole in the group, a big black gaping hole, only Tony looked up as they entered, Pepper had gone to bed a while ago meaning he was alone.

"Where's Sher?" Natasha asked as Tony got up and walked over to them from the sofa.

"Floor 5, Steve and Bruce haven't left her side. Anyway, what you guys got on this _Jed_?" He said the name like it was taboo but Natasha shook her head solemnly.

"Not much, but we have Sher's SHIELD file, he pops up." She pressed the papers to Tony chest as he takes then and skim reads as they get into the elevator and go to floor 5. When they get there Steve looked up from the 'war horse' book he was reading and sets it on a table, Bruce turned in his swivel chair and yawned it was now 6 in the morning, meaning that pretty much everyone had been up all night waiting for Sher to miraculously wake up somehow.

"I feel for this kid." Tony muttered as he finished properly reading Sher's file, he then handed it to Steve who read it, once and a while glancing up a Sher with eyes full of pity.

"She had it rough?" Bruce asked as Clint nodded.

"This Jed pops up quite a lot, especially with her family's murder, killed her sister right in front of her." Natasha said as Tony rubbed his eyes.

"That low midguardian needs to perish." Loki growled as he appeared out of nowhere, making everyone but Natasha jump in their tired states.

"What's the plan then, Reindeer games…?" Tony muttered with little enthusiasm in his voice.


	9. Late nights (edited)

**A/N (07/07/2014): I EDITED THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE, I MADE IT A WEEK INSTEAD OF A DAY TIME SKIP SINCE SHER FELL INTO THE COMA, ALTHOUGH THE FIRST PART TAKES PLACE AT THE END OF LAST CHAPTER, JUST AN FYI.**

* * *

"You shouldn't be here Sherlock." Luka spoke as they pulled back from the hug and sat down in the darkness, Sher tilted her head.

"Why?" Luka looked at her sadly.

"You're dead…..aren't you?" Sher's sister looked unsure about the last bit as Sher shook her head and pointed upwards.

"Dr. Banner says I'm in a coma, he's looking after me." She grinned, but that vanished when Luka took her hands and looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry but it's been so long, I've missed you so, so much." Both the girls' eyes filled with tears as they sat in silence, suddenly they could hear voices again.

"_That low midguardian needs to perish._" Luka looked at Sher in confusion as her younger sister smiled.

"That's Loki; he's a god and part of the avengers." Luka nodded.

"You've finally got some friends." Sher nodded.

"Yup. There's Steve, whose Captain America, you know that dude dad went on about when we were kids, he's really nice and caring." Luka smiled at the rare memory of them actually being a family.

"Next is Tony, Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, or better known as Iron man, he's ok I guess but he has one hell of an ego, but his wife Pepper keeps him in his place." Sher chuckled a little.

"Then Natasha and Clint, Master assassins but make such a cute couple, I ship them so much." Now it was Luka's turn to laugh a little.

"Then Bruce, he's so nice, considering he can turn into a green rage monster, known as the hulk; he's the dude looking after me, sorta skittish but very friendly." Luka nodded not wanted to interrupt her sister.

"Then Loki and Thor, both demi-gods and step brothers…Thor's a tad weird but Loki's a lot of fun, we prank Tony all the time….finally, everyone at SHIELD, Fury saved my life on the night of your death, I owe him big, and then Hill is funny, a bit bossy but she's one hell of a cook. Don't get me started on Coulson, he is literally my dad, once on our day off he took me fishing, it was so weird, in a good way, sadly he isn't with us anymore..." Sher stopped noticing Luka looking a little disheartened.

"Is something the matter?" She asked as Luka shook her head.

"You need to get back to them Sherlock, you've made so many friends, more then you had before, when we were kids." Sher's eyes widened a little.

"But I don't want to leave you!" Sher yelled.

"I'll always be here sis, when you die we can hang out like this again." Suddenly Sher burst out laughing making Luka raise an eyebrow.

"Always so blunt with your words, anyway, it looks like I'm gonna be here a while so whatever you say, you're stuck with me for now." Both the girls started laughing in the darkness.

* * *

**{One week later} **

Tony sat on his couch with his laptop; sighing in frustration he shut the lid, getting information on Vortex would be harder than he first thought, turned out you needed level 9 clearance to access them, and Sher's condition as made no change.

"Sir, I recommend you get some rest, you have been awake for almost 31 hours and have had no little than 10 hours rest this week." Tony looked at the ceiling and glared at JARVIS's voice.

"I can't sleep now, not with Sherlock taking a week long nap, we need to find a way to wake her up."

"Sir, I still think you shou-."

"JARVIS, hack into SHIELD's main frame again and get me anything and everything on Vortex, even if it's just the word in a file, I want everything, if you fail or get blocked, try again." Tony ignored his AI as he was becoming more annoyed by the second, and he knew it was all because of Sher, he hated the woman at times but after finding out her past, he couldn't stand seeing her in a coma.

"Of course, sir." Tony sat back down and turned on the TV, after a few minutes he gave up staying awake and fell asleep as his face hit the arm rest.

* * *

Bruce sighed, he was getting nowhere fast, looking over to Sher as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he'd been up for days now trying to find some kind of treatment for Sher (not that you can treat a coma, but he tried for everyone's sake), and Steve hadn't left Sher's side since she fell under, but he also had long since fallen asleep in his chair.

"Sorry Sher, but I have to sleep." With that he left the room in silence, the only noise being the beeping of the monitor and a odd mumble from a sleepy captain.

* * *

Thor paced up and down the bedroom as Loki sat on his bed watching TV, as he scrolled through the channels Thor stopped and turned to him.

"Would you please stop that?" He said in an annoyed tone, Loki sighed and turned it off and fell back into his pillow.

"Thor, you should worry less, I'm sure Ms. Watts shall recover." Thor huffed and sat on the edge of his own bed.

"Loki, she's human, their lives are fleeting and you know that. What if she never wakes up?! It's already been 7 earth days!" He was on the verge of yelling as Loki shut his eyes.

"Then there is nothing to do about that…." He muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

**{Tony – Three hours later}**

"Sir, I've got all 356 files from SHIELD's data base." Tony jerked awake as he sat upright and groaned.

"Good job, Jarvs." He opened his laptop and found over 200 reports with the word or subject 'vortex' in them; he sighed and held his chin.

"Fury's been lying again; they have everything on this group." He studied the information for another hour before JARVIS cut through the silence.

"Sir, you appear to have a security breach on floor 5." Tony was about to ask what the hell the AI meant, but it was pretty clear by the sound of the explosion above them.

"Sher." Tony muttered instantly as he dashed through the halls to get suited up while yelling for anyone that could hear to 'assemble' at floor 5.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes wearily from sleep due to the sound of beeping behind him, at first he mistook it for the monitor until it got louder and faster, in a slit second he realized it was a bomb and shot up from his chair, Steve barely had enough time to react and protect Sher before the glass windows behind them shattered, raining glass down on them both, when Steve opened his eyes again men in black suits and balaclavas entered the room, it was next to impossible to tell their identities.

"Who are you?" Steve asked as he stood in front of Sher to protect her, the three men just chuckled as one man walked up to Steve and drew a sword.

"We are vortex, and Sherlock here is owed a '_fall_'."

* * *

**Hi guys TMP here, just wanted to say a huge ****_THANK YOU_**** to everyone who has followed, reviewed and Favorited this story, it means a lot XD **


	10. Door out of here

Steve put a hand over Sher's body protectively and looked her over for cuts then he took a step forward, he looked around for some sort of makeshift weapon as he was unprepared and didn't have his suit or his shield, the man that seemed to be the leader of the group drew his sword and pointed it at the blonde's chest.

"Let us just do our jobs Blondie." The man's lip curled into a crude smirk, but Steve held his ground as a soldier.

"If you want to kill her you have to kill me." Steve stated as he took a deep breath, just as the man was about to stab him there was a 'wering' sound and the sword shattered as it was hit by a blue light, Steve and the intruders turned to see Tony in his Iron man armour as he stepped into the room loudly and the elevator pinged.

"How come you never invite me to your parties cap'?" Tony pulled his vizer up and faked looking offended as Steve smirked.

"Bit short notice, Stark." The blonde retorted as he picked up the chair next to him and hit one of the men upside the head with it while Tony put his mask back on and blasted at them with his repulsors; soon Thor and Loki burst into the room, Thor with his hammer raised and Loki ready to cast a spell.

"What in Odin's name is going on?!" Thor boomed as a three masked men ran towards the two step brothers.

"Just play 'whack a mole', point-break! Loki do whatever you want, I don't care!" Tony yelled as JARVIS confirmed more agents intruding on other floors, Thor nodded as Steve and Tony protected Sher and the two demi-gods stopped anyone else getting into the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint was on the higher levels, shooting anyone that tried to jump from a helicopter that had appeared and get into Sher's room; he pressed his ear piece and talked over the comm.

"Anyone copy? What is this?" He asked as he shot down as many intruders as he could until some landed on the roof and he had to do hand to hand combat.

"Vortex, they're trying to kill Sherlock here!" Tony said as Natasha was on the lower levels stopping the overtaking of the building, after a good twenty minutes everything fell silent.

* * *

"We need you to wake up Sher." Bruce muttered as he stood in the corner (since no one wanted him to 'hulk' out) and prepared grab Sher and run; suddenly an agent jumped in through the window with an arrow lodged in his shoulder and was about to stab Sher when he stopped in mid-air and was suddenly flung back out the window at extreme speed, everyone stopped as they stared, even the intruders were shocked.

Tony smirked as the intruders looked at each other, feeling cocky he walked over to the window and shielded his eyes while whistling.

"I think he might hit the helicarrier if he goes a little northward." He mused as Thor and Loki rounded up the remaining intruders and kept them tied up in a cupboard.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked over the comm.

"This over or what?" Natasha spoke as Tony told everyone to make sure no one was in the building and to meet up on floor 5.

As everyone sat around the room Clint asked how the hell that man was flung back out the window and 100mph and the reason why vortex would want to kill Sher, at first everyone thought it was Loki who had protected Sher and flung the man into oblivion, but when he denied it Bruce hovered a hand over Sher, only to have it bounce back in his face.

"It's some sort of force field." He announced as Tony smiled.

"This kid is awesome; still have no idea why they want to kill her..." Everyone agreed as he then sighed and looked around at the mess before them and scratched the back of his neck worryingly at all the over turned equipment and the smashed monitor in the corner.

"Who's gonna tidy all this up?" He muttered, only to have everyone slowly leave the room, Tony turned around and huffed, not noticing Sher's hand twitch.

* * *

"_We are vortex, and Sherlock here is owed a 'fall'._" Luka and Sher stopped talking in the darkness as they listened to the voices around them.

"W-What's going on out there?" Sher moved to stand up but Luka grabbed her arm.

"Be quiet…" Luka murmured as her sister nodded, she heard the man say vortex as she tensed up, what _was_ going on out there? If only she'd wake up!

"_If you want to kill her you have to kill me._" Sher became panicked as she heard Steve's voice.

"Someone's trying to kill me?!" She yelled as Luka went wide eyed, the two stood back up as they listened to the clashing and firing, along with the cocky comments of Tony Stark.

"I have to help them!" Sher yelled as she lashed out at the darkness, almost as if there would be a doorknob somewhere in the abyss; Luka sighed and helped her search.

"I doubt there's gonna be a way out Sherlock, unless you set that mind of yours to work." Sher's eyes widened in realization, it _was _her mind, everything here was.

"That's it!" Sher jumped and began pacing while Luka stared at her, Sher sighed and stopped.

"Luka, that's exactly it,_ this_, everything here is my mind…" Sher waved her hands about then paused for a second as her eyes darkened.

"Including you…" Luka nodded, well aware of that fact.

"So what you're saying is you need to wish to be back." Sher nodded.

"If a door appeared it might lead back, as stupid as it sounds." Luka smiled.

"Look at you, all smart." Both the sisters laughed but it came to an end as Sher looked at the floor.

"If this works then it's goodbye…" Sher muttered as Luka hugged her.

"For now." Sher shut her eyes tightly as she focused on that _door_ in her mind, the one that would lead back to her new life, her new family, and the new _her_. She saw the door, it was hazy, but she saw it none the less, as she reached out to grab it she actually felt the cold metal under her fingers and she smiled, suddenly her head began to throb and her knees buckled.

"Damn…what was that?" Luka was by her side as she rubbed Sher's shoulders.

"You alright" Sher nodded as she stood back up.

"_We need you to wake up Sher._" She groaned at Bruce's voice.

"I need to get back _now, _I'll try again." Again, Sher stood up and thought about the door, This time she could see it clearer than before and she was about to force through when a hand pulled her backwards, it wasn't Luka…

"What are you doing? Do you really wanna leave?" This wasn't Luka at all; It was herself, but six years younger, and covered in blood.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/n: Hey guys! Today's chapter might not be out today, since writing one chapter a day is becoming a bit hard with school and clubs and everything so it might be up tomorrow instead, also next week there will me ****_NOTHING_**** uploaded since i'm going on a trip so, just the FYI so you guys don't think i abandoned you ^-^"**


	12. Me vs Myself

**A bit of a longer chapter this time since I won't be uploading anything next week, might manage to get another chapter out tomorrow but probably not, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, fave and follow! ~ Panda-chan**

* * *

Sher's breath caught in her throat as she took a step back, Scared by what was in front of her right now, this version of 'her' was meant to be locked up in the very depth of her heart, covered in thick chains and padlocks, Sher tried to swallow her fear.

"Why are you here?" Sher's voice slightly shook as her lips quivered, she looked around for Luka but she was nowhere in the darkness.

"You summoned me; you wanted a reason to stay, plus I wanted to get rid of big sis anyway, do you know how annoying she is?" The innocence of the younger Sher's voice was contradicted by the girl's appearance as the younger smiled, with a slight hint of madness.

"No…I want to wake up. I want to go back!" Sher yelled as her younger self pulled a knife out of thin air and pulled up to her face, Sher became panicked, she was going to kill herself, literally.

"You don't want to wake up~ Trust me, I wouldn't be here otherwise, I actually had fun being at the front row of your little job, not that I'm complaining that you came here too soon..." The younger Sher laughed as dashed forward and attempted to stab at the older version on herself, Sher couldn't do anything other than pelt at full speed into the enveloping darkness around her, she knew this demon's power and she didn't dare fight against it, whenever she had to before, she would run and wake up, this time she couldn't do that.

"L-leave me alone!" She was tackled to the ground even before she had fully set off and the younger form was straddling her and holding the knife above her right eye.

"If I kill you now you can stay here _all the time~ _you were finally weak enough to let me out of those chains you locked me in, ya know, I thought you'd be happy to see me again, seeing as we're one in the same." Sher's breathing quickened, she didn't know what to do, but one thing was for sure, after six years, she'd have to face her demon once and for all.

"Now, let's have a chat~"

* * *

**{Three days later}**

Bruce was rushing around the room like a mad man, Sher's heart rate had suddenly burst up to an unhealthy level and if it didn't go down she'd probably have a heart attack, just as Steve walked in from grabbing a coffee his face dropped as a loud bleeping blared around the room.

"What's happening?" He asked as he was instantly by Sher's side, Bruce shrugged and paced up and down the room in thought.

"She's going to have a heart attack if her heart rate doesn't go down, something's happening to her and I don't know what." Bruce told JARVIS to get up the most possible reasons for this happening.

"Dr. Banner, she is having what people call a nightmare." Bruce and Steve looked towards her as her eyes where tightly shut and her teeth clenched, that wasn't just some nightmare. Both the men's eyes widened when they heard Sher's voice as it came out strained and weak.

"H-help m-me…sh-she's gonna kill me." They both turned to each other.

"Tony!" They yelled at the same time.

* * *

Sher was screaming, screaming for the avengers for what felt like hours, but she knew no one would hear, she was in a bloody coma for crying out loud, she had no sense of time in this place, maybe she'd been asleep for months already, years even, but she couldn't lose focus now not this this girl stabbing her as Sher's eyes watered in pain, but she was holding back the tears, she wasn't going to cry as she just stared at the girl above her.

"Why don't you fight back?!" Another stab, another scream, but no tears...Sher didn't say anything the entire time.

"Gone quiet? Do you want to die? Mind you, without me you're –oh- so weak…without me you're nothing even with your _friends_, why do you think they'll help you? Just cry already." The little girl grinned as Sher noticed a glimmer of something in 'her' eyes as Sher's own eyes widened.

"Are you jealous?" She asked softly as her younger self's head snapped down to look at her directly, the girl's eyes didn't even have colour in them, they were just grey hues with blackened under eyes and pale skin.

"What do you mean by that?!" She yelled as she rammed the knife towards her but Sher caught her wrist and shoved the girl off her in the moment of distraction.

'Time to turn the tables.' She thought.

* * *

Fury was at the HQ at the time as the both of them heard Steve and Bruce yells for him; Ton sighed and stood up, cutting the meeting somewhat short, as Tony walked into the elevator Fury followed.

"How is she holding up?" Fury demanded as soon as they walked into the room, Bruce was jittering about on the spot as Steve walked up to the two of them.

"Something's happening to her. If she doesn't get her heart rate down she's going to have a heart attack Sir." Steve stated as Fury walked past them and tapped on his tablet, Tony was in a corner typing on the computer for something, anything to help Sher right now.

"Also," Bruce started as Tony nodded in acknowledgement of the scientist.

"She was asking for help." Fury and Tony both turned to Bruce as Fury frowned and shoved the tablet back into his pocket.

"What _exactly _did she say?" Fury asked as he walked towards the doctor.

"Something like: 'Help, she's going to kill me." Fury let out a curse under his breath and walked over to his agent's bedside. After a couple of seconds he turned on his heel and walked towards Tony.

"I'm taking her to S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony looked at his in confusion.

"Why? We have everything here." Fury glared at him.

"Because she might not recognize us if and when she wakes up, she could kill us all." He ignored everyone's pending questions and talked into the ear piece as he walked out of the room, not looking back; Tony huffed and looked at Sher.

"What the hell did he mean by that?"

* * *

The young Sher glared at her older self as the eldest had a firm grip on her wrists as the knife was still firmly in her grasp.

"Do you wish you were me?" Sher asked calmly as her younger self glared at her and struggled against her grasp.

"Why would I wish for that?! You stupid human!" The demon leached backwards and raised her knife, Sher jumped away and put her hands in front of her and the demon lashed out with the knife and cut Sher's arms, the two fought like this for a while as it almost seemed never ending.

"Listen to me! You might deny it, but you are alone!" The demon got angrier as Sher's arms bled and hurt.

"What would you know?!"

"_EVERYTHING!_" Her demon self stopped and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was alone to…that's why we made the deal remember"

* * *

**{Flashback}**

Sher rolled a stone in between her fingers, she was bored out of her mind, so she ran away again, not that her family would look for her. She sat in the alley and daydreamed away, she just wanted a friend, was that too much to ask, she noticed a black cat jump down from the wall in front of her and pad over.

"Are you alone too Mr. Cat?" Sher asked out of boredom, she didn't expect the cat to reply.

"Are you?" Sher acted calm as she just shrugged, the cat sat down beside her and they talked for a while.

"I need help human, people are after me, can you help me? My name is Shima." The little girl looked down at the animal and thought about it before nodding.

"My name is Sher…I guess so; I live in the mansion just over the hill." The cat nodded.

"That's not what I meant; can I stay in your body?" Sher was a little taken back as she realized this being wasn't just an animal, it was a demon.

"Just let me have one thing…"

"Anything, human."

"Friends." She patted the cat on the head as it emitted into a purple-ish light.

* * *

The demon stopped moving as it looked at Sher with wide eyes, Sher smiled, happy that she had gotten through to Shima at last.

"You realized you wanted to be me so you tried to take over…" Shima took a step backwards and dropped the knife.

"No, no, no Human, you are wrong!" Sher knelt down and hugged her younger self.

"I was always so scared of you, but I realized you just wanted a friend like me back then didn't you?" The demon was shaking, it didn't know what to say or do as its arms hung limply by its sides.

"Human…I'm sorry, I have shamed myself." Sher shook her head.

"No, please continue being my friend, Shima." The demon jerked at its name as tears fell from its eyes, suddenly everything turned white around them.

* * *

"You can't do this Fury! I have things under control!" Tony yelled as he was held back by the other avengers as Fury walked into Sher's room.

"She's going to SHIELD, weather you have 'control' or not! Step away from my agent, all of you!" He argued back, in fact none of the avengers wanted Sher to leave Stark Towers, Steve folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't allow Ms. Watts to leave either." Fury glared at all the avengers as they stood between him and his agent.

"If you get in my way I'll have you all arrested!" Fury yelled.

"Then arrest us." Clint said as he crossed his arms and the others all nodded in agreement, even Steve was defying his orders for once, soon a full blown argument had started as the room burst into noise, Fury was yelling loudly as Tony made snide comments and Steve tried to be the voice of reason.

"Even I agree with these mortal friends of my brother." Loki said as Fury turned towards him.

"What would you know? You tried to destroy New York!"

"And here I thought we had made up…" Loki muttered sarcastically, Agents standing outside peered in once and a while to check no one was killing each other.

"God…will you guys shut up?" Everyone stopped and the room fell silent, not sure what they heard was real or not, as they turned around to look at the bed, Sher was sitting up and removing the heart monitors on her chest.

"What'd I miss?"


	13. What do you wanna know?

**Sorry it's taken me such along time to update! Been busy with stuff (and I have writer's block) but now it's the holidays and I have alot more time to write, so yay! ~ TMP out**

* * *

No one said anything at first, they just all stared at the woman in the bed with a grin spread from ear to ear. Fury let out a low curse under his breath and strode out of the room without so much as another word. Ignoring him Sher spoke.

"Well? How long was I out?" Bruce stood up from his computer and walked over to her, grabbing her wrist to check her pulse.

"Um….about a week, er 12 days." Sher nodded as she looked around the room, first at everyone in it and then all the equipment that had been keeping her alive the past week.

"Good, I thought I'd be 'there' for years…" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"There? You mean you were somewhere?" Sher chuckled as she tried to get up, only to be stopped by Bruce who said she wasn't strong enough.

"Mind palace…that's where I went. Not a good place actually, should get onto deleting it…" She said as she turned to suddenly find the window shattered behind her and covered with stray pieces of chipboard and duct tape. Tony saw her expression and smirked.

"Oh that? Nah, it's nothing. Just some assassins tried to kill you, no biggie." Sher laughed for a few short seconds before stopping.

"Vortex?" Steve walked over with a newspaper.

"Yeah, here read this; keep you up to date or something." Sher took it and smiled.

"Thanks, oh yeah, did you guys just stand to Fury for me?" Clint nodded as Thor smiled.

"We would not let something happen to our own, whether it's Fury or this Vortex we shall stay by your side." The demi-god spoke as Sher nodded, everyone agreed as Fury walked in again, Sher smiled at him while the others seemed hesitant.

"Can I talk to you agent Watts?" Then he looked at the avengers and frowned.

"Alone?" Nobody seemed to move until Sher chuckled slightly.

"Sure." Steve let out a sigh and was the first to leave, then Bruce, Clint and Natasha, Thor, Tony and then very hesitantly, Loki. Once everyone was gone and the door had shut Fury turned towards Sher as he took a seat and sat beside her bed.

"Did you fight it?" He asked immediately and Sher knew what he meant, looking at her open palms and then back to her boss she meekly nodded.

"Yeah, it almost killed me but I convinced it to leave me alone…for now, Shima was just lonely." She put a hand on her stomach where at least several knife wounds should be right now, but there was nothing, nothing but a dull ache. Fury nodded as then looked over to the window.

"It's good to have you back Watts, I'm sure that's been made clear." Sher let out a chuckle and sighed.

"It sure has, sir." She then paused and her face dropped.

"Has er… '_he_' said anything yet?" Fury looked towards his agent and shook his head.

"Jed has said nothing over the past week, not even a word, you should see his face. Garret had a field day with him." A strange silence spread over them, it wasn't awkward as such, but not a good silence either. Sher let out a cough and fell back onto the pillows.

"I'm dizzy, sir. Can I have some time to sleep?" Fury nodded and stood up to leave the room, as he opened the door he stopped.

"You wanted to know why I transferred you to Stark, Watts?" Sher nodded slowly hardy finding the topic relevant anymore.

"Well, you're a fighter, that's all there is to it." He left the room in silence as Sher smiled to herself, glad that this is who she is and that this is her life now.

* * *

"Demon? Why does that keep coming up?" Tony muttered as he looked at the screen in front of him with the cctv to Sher's hospital room that Fury had just left.

"We all have secrets Tony." Natasha said as she watched Tv on the sofa with Clint who nodded.

"Yeah, if she hasn't told us by now it's probably not important."

"Or none of our business." Loki muttered as he sat against a wall and bounced a tennis ball off the other side, Tony turned towards him for a second before turned back to his laptop.

"I just don't like not knowing…" He muttered as JARVIS informed him that Nick Fury had left the tower and that Sher was asleep, which made everyone feel a bit awkward.

"Asleep? She's had 12 days of 'sleep'." Tony retorted as Bruce walked into the main living room.

"Her body may have slept but her mind didn't, keep that in mind Tony." Sighing loudly, the bored man announced that he was going to the basement to work on his suit and left everyone to their own devices.

* * *

It was late when Sher woke up, rubbing her eyes she looked around still half asleep.

"Jarvis…what's the time?"

"5:24am Mrs. Watts, the only person awake at this time is Mr. Stark." Sher nodded, defiantly not in the mood to talk to Tony or be in his presence, she noticed a book on the bed side table, it wasn't there before or at least she hadn't seen it, she grinned when she read the title.

"Sherlock Holmes…A study in scarlet." Then she read the sticky note that was on it.

'_Sherlock,_

_Meet me in the basement if you wake up early, JARVIS should tell you, also here's a nice book I found. Reminds me of someone don't you think._

_Tony'_

Sher facepalmed, maybe she would be in the man's presence tonight, pulling off the warm sheets and grabbing her blue dressing gown that was draped over a chair she stood on shaky legs.

'_Maybe this isn't a good idea, I shouldn't be walking right now…'_ She thought to herself.

"Jarvis? Did you tell Tony I'm awake?"

"Yes, Mrs. Watts. He's expecting you." Groaning loudly in annoyance she guested she had no way out of it now as she slowly walked down the halls and got into an elevator, the book tucked away in her pocket. When she got to the basement Tony was hunched over one of the tables with a soldering iron, looking up he smiled and opened the door.

"Evening, get my gift?" Sher chuckled.

"It was very flattering." She said sarcastically as she grabbed a chair to sit on, that's when she noticed something was up with Tony, when would he ever invite her to talk, or do it in such away? Sher folded her arms as Tony turned towards her.

"What do you want to know?" Sher said in a tired tone.

"What's this 'demon' I keep hearing about?"


	14. Always Wake Me Up For Pancakes

Sher let out a long sigh and ran a tired hand through her ebony hair; she knew this man was going to catch on sooner or later, Tony may be an idiot up front but he is rather smart on the down low.

"It's a long and very cliché story, Tony; you'll probably get bored and forget I'm here." The man turned back around to his work and chuckled quietly, the sparks from the solder iron illuminating his face slightly as he talked.

"I have all night Hon, just tell me the truth and leave it at that." Starting off slowly, Sher told him everything about her past, about her sister, parents, Jed, her powers and Shima, trying to make it sound at least a little believable and also trying to skip over classified information at the same time, Fury would probably kill her if she let anything slip.

"That demon is the embodiment of my powers, soul, telekinesis and teleportation…" Tony turned around in his chair sharply, cutting Sher off and making her look rather quizzical as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I've never seen you teleport." He stated suspiciously as Sher gulped some air into her lungs and mentally cursed.

"A-ah…well you see…" She paused and looked at anything other than Tony as she awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

"The last time I teleported….it didn't go well, not at all." Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked, he'd caught her.

"What happened?" He pressed as Sher felt her face warm up, she'd planned to take this epic fail to her grave, but it appeared fate would be cruel to her once more, letting out a sigh she continued.

"I….er, tried to get out of work and teleport to London to hang out with my friends but…." Tony had a full on grin now, he loved teasing people and despite Sher's strong will and stubbornness, she was probably the most fun to tease out of everyone at Stark Tower/ Avengers HQ.

"But?"

"But I didn't end up in London…" Sher held her head in her hands.

"Where did you end up, Asguard or something?"

"No…no, that would have been a catastrophe, instead I ended up in….in the North Pole…" Tony's eyes went wide and soon he burst out into hysterical laughter, probably waking Loki or Clint up in the process.

"What'd you do?" He was acting like a five year old now, wanting to know the end of a bed time story, Sher removed her hands and gave up, leaning on the table beside her.

"I waited until they realized I was gone, because I couldn't call them, no stupid signal and have them track me down to pick me up…it took three days in all and I thought I was gonna die, I don't think I can look at a polar bear the same way again..." The man in front of her was having trouble breathing now as Sher just rolled her eyes, he was being over dramatic to annoy her.

"Is that all you wanted to know, Starky? Or are you gonna be my biographer?" Tony grinned and put a hand on Sher's shoulder.

"Nah, can't even write a report to save my life… anyway, you're a good person Sherlock. Don't forget that." Sher smiled as she turned to slowly go back to her room.

"Night, Starky."

"Night, Sherlock."

* * *

"Mrs. Watts?" Sher grumbled as she rolled over onto her back and slowly opened her eyes, the blank white ceiling meeting her vision.

"What Jarvis?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, taking the half full glass of water by her bed and polished it off.

"Breakfast was served ten minutes ago." The AI spoke as Sher stood up and straightened out her Pjs before throwing on her dressing gown.

"Kay, What's the weather today?" Sher asked as she got her slippers out from under her bed.

"Current reports say New York will be sunny all round with slight clouds, I will inform you of any changed if that is wished."

"Okay, I'll tell you if I have plans…" Sher hummed as she walked out of her room, along the corridors and down the stairs, as she went into the living area she was instantly met by the smell of pancakes and syrup, something she loved.

"Mmmm…pancakes." She muttered as she saw the others at the table, she put on a fake pout.

"Who didn't wake me up for pancakes?" She demanded as she grabbed herself a plate and spiked some with her fork from a large pile on the side of the hob. Bruce smiled, happy to see Sher being herself again.

"Sorry, we didn't want to wake you. You've had it rough the past few days, you needed the rest." Sher hopped up on a stool and ate her breakfast like a wolf, everyone stared at her until she realized, stopped and looked up.

"What? I haven't eaten in like a week, and take note: Always, and I mean _ALWAYS _wake me up for pancakes, I don't care if it's like 4 in the morning, that's what Coulson used to do anyway once he caught on, then he had to stop because Fury said I was gonna get fat…" Sher trailed on and pouted at the last part as everyone fell silent, only for everyone (Loki just smirked) to burst into laughter seconds later.

No one was aware about how everything would be turned upside down again in the next 48 hours…

* * *

Steve washed up from breakfast as Natasha went down to the gym and spared, Sher was having a long convocation with her friend, Larah, convincing her she wasn't dead, Tony went out with Pepper to a press conference, Thor and Loki were playing on the wii in the games room, Bruce was in the lab pottering about and Clint was watching Tv in the living area.

Everything was calm until suddenly Fury burst into the building and had Jarvis inform everyone to meet up at the tower, once everybody was present only two words were spoken.

"Avengers, assemble."


	15. BONUS - I'm Not Dead!

**Hi guys, a bit of a short bonus chapter here with the conversation Sher had with Larah to convince her she wasn't dead, considering 's chatroom rule (I had to take down my chatroom collection thing, might re-write it at another time) I've fitted it into the end of last chapter.**

**I based Larah off my friend IRL actually, She is a 100% CA fangirl (I prefer Thor, badass god of thunder, but I also like Tony since well...AC/DC :P) We are planning to do a collab together with Sher and her OC, Stella on Wattpad, I will let you guys know once we've written it. Enjoy ~ TMP OUT**

* * *

Sher frowned deeply as she had a long convocation with her best friend over the fact she hadn't died in the past week, truth be told, she was getting nowhere, Larah would just freak out and declare that she was talking to a ghost and should call ghost busters.

* * *

**TWITTER CONTACT – LARAH #IAMLEDGEND-WAITFORIT-DARY**

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ OH GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ I was never dead, just working…

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ Working?! BS! I've called you like a million times and texted you even more; you can't blame it on connection when you're in NY!

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ I wasn't gonna say that, my job's been very demanding these past days.

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ Psshhh….you're the laziest person I know, and you're living with the world's mightiest heroes (and coolest villan….hehehe) I'd hardly call that a job! Somethings up.

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ Nothing's up.

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ You're in denial, you are so dead, this is some automatic convo maker isn't it, shield is sneaky like that, posh ninjas!

* * *

Sher furrowed her brows, as she walked over and sat near Clint in the living area, sure Larah worried about her at times, she was like a second sister, but to act like this wasn't normal for her, even If Larah was crazier than a bag of cats, scratch that, a bag of cats on drugs, that's how crazy Larah was. Sometimes Sher had to wonder how on Earth they got on so well….

"Hi, talking to your friend?" Clint asked as Sher nodded and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Trying to convince her I'm not a spirit come back to haunt her via Twitter." Clint laughed shortly as Sher continued her convocation.

* * *

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ Posh ninjas? Larah, calm down, it was only a week, not like a year or anything, and we aren't allowed to talk about shield!...I'm perfectly fine…Trust me.

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ As fine as Captain America? ; )

* * *

Sher chuckled to herself and sighed, things should be back on track soon, even if she was in a coma for a week (which Larah couldn't find out about, at all costs) she had never felt better.

* * *

**TWITTER CONTACT – LARAH #IAMLEDGEND-WAITFORIT-DARY**

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ … yes….

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ Huehuehuehue….you gonna come back to town for your birthday or are you 'working'?

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ I'll see, can't really make plans, but the way things are going here I should be able to come back.

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ K, the guys are looking forward to your return.

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ Lol, I'll try not to disappoint.

* * *

Jarvis's voice echoed across the tower as Sher and Clint looked at each other.

"Mr. Fury has just arrived and wants everyone to meet in the main living room." Sher swallowed deeply as she looked towards the man as he strode into the room.

"Is it a mission sir?" Clint asked as he turned off the Tv, Sher texted a quick good bye to Larah.

* * *

**TWITTER CONTACT – LARAH #IAMLEDGEND-WAITFORIT-DARY**

Sher (#IAmNotSherlockBloodyHolmes) ~ Gotta go, The lead ninja has arrived with news TTYL

Larah (#IAmLedgend-WaitForIt-Dary) ~ K, but I expect at least an _'I'm not dead'_ text in the next 24 hours

_~ Sher is offline ~_

* * *

Fury sat down on a stool and pulled out his tablet as Steve walked in from the kitchen.

"I'll explain everything once the others are here; glad to see you're on your feet so soon, Watts." Natasha and Thor walked into the room and took their seats as Loki walked in a few moments later with a volume of the hunger games in his grasp, he didn't even look up as he grabbed a chair and placed it next to Thor to sit on. Sher folded her arms and laughed.

"Who do you take me for, sir?" Ten minutes later, Tony and Pepper arrived from the press conference and business got underway.

"What's going on Fury?" Tony asked as he sat next to Sher on the sofa with Pepper on the other side of him, Fury looked over everyone in the room and said in a clear and serious voice.

"Avengers, assemble."


	16. Time To Tango

"So…so he just _vanished_?" Tony half yelled as Fury recalled what had happened a few hours before to the group, to sum up, a bomb was planted at SHIELD and caused Jed had escape, obviously helped by someone on the inside. It made Sher's blood boil that he'd gotten away so easily, if she didn't have the mind, she would have punched her boss at that moment.

"The CCTV caught the explosion and then he was gone, someone helped him out and we need to find out who." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"_We_? Sorry but you're the ones that lost him, Sherlock almost died last time we tangoed with that lunatic!" Steve nodded in agreement.

"We could all be targeted if he hasn't already gone back to this vortex lot…" Sher narrowed her eyes, as she folded her arms.

"Hi, erm…I can hold my own thank you very much." Tony smiled at her almost mockingly as he turned towards her.

"Sorry Sherlock, but you can't hold a fight any more than you can teleport." Fury's head snapped towards Sher as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You told him?" Her boss asked as she nodded slowly.

"Tony, I could wrestle you to the ground and put a bullet in your skull if I had the mind to, so think before you talk." Tony's smile faltered a little as the meeting continued, however, the way this was going, Sher could clearly see a few deaths by the end of it.

"Go on, tell them how you ended up in the north _freaking_ pole!" Sher clenched her teeth; Loki was still reading and hadn't even bothered to look up as arguments where flung across the room, everyone was all too reminded of that one time during the New York incident by this outburst.

"Everyone just shut up!" Natasha yelled as everyone fell silent, Tony and Sher continued to glare at each other until Sher's eyes softened a little and she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry…" Tony awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" He returned to normal as Bruce spoke up over the silence that had enveloped the room.

"What are we going to do?" He asked as Fury pressed the screen of his tablet.

"We've located one of their suspected hide outs a few blocks away; I need you all to investigate it, meanwhile I need to sort out a safe house for Sher." Sher's eyes immediately grew wide as she let her jaw drop.

"Hell no, nu-uh, zero chance!" She yelled as She jumped to her feet, her blood once again boiling in her veins, Fury sighed as the agents stubbornness.

"You have no choice." He said as calmly as he could as Sher's eyes darkened, making everyone in the room grow still, even Loki, who was now watching the event unfold with a glint of interest in his devious eyes.

"I don't need to be hidden or locked away! I'm not scared of him!" She snapped as everyone stared at her.

"Sher…this isn't up for discus-…"

"No, let me help! This is my mess…look, what if I find the traitor? The person that helped that bastard escape?" She argued as Fury stared her down, Sher's gaze didn't faulter however and at this moment she didn't care about what her boss thought of her, Fury could see that in her eyes, there was no changing her mind on this matter so he gave up and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine…have it your way, Watts." With that he stood up swiftly, leaving the plans on the table and left the building quickly without so much as another word, secretly, Nick hated it when Sher got her way around things, yet he admired her strong will at the same time, contradicting himself really.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up early in order to make a plan of action, which was that Steve, Tony and Bruce where to go undercover to this hide out that was said to be a lab as buyers with a company for some kind of drug, meanwhile, Clint and Natasha infiltrate with Sher so that she could hack one of the computers and download all of the files to a memory stick, thus finding the traitor and possibly Jed's whereabouts, Thor and Loki would be backup in a car about a block away, ready to spring into action (Loki was less that reluctant on helping) at any given time.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Steve asked for the tenth time that morning as he shrugged on a white lab coat with a badge saying _'Chris Evens'_ on it and putting on some glasses, probably a fake name considering Bruce had _'Mark Ruffalo'_ on his and Tony had '_Robert Downey jr.'_ , after all, they were lying their way into enemy territory, of course they'd have to fake their names.

_'Who the hell has a last name like Roffalo, even more so Downey?" _Sher thought to herself as they prepared to leave, she had to admit this was going to be exciting for her, she'd never done anything like this before.

"As ready as I'll ever be Captain." Clint replied as she flung his quiver over his shoulder and nodded. Taking a deep breath and making sure she had the memory stick and at least a gun Sher and everyone else left for what they'd dubbed (Mostly Tony and Sher's idea) _'Operation: Time To Tango'_.

"God, I hope this works…" Sher muttered to herself.

* * *

**{Steve, Tony and Bruce}**

Everyone had split up about a block away, the three of them going straight on, Clint, Natasha and Sher went looking around the back of the building and Loki and Thor waiting in a mall parking lot around the corner. Steve felt a little nervous as they neared the building; Tony had managed to get them an appointment with the lab so there was no problem with them getting in, it was just Sher and the others he was worried about.

Bruce felt the same as he tried to stay calm, Hulking out would defiantly jeopardise this mission and they needed to avoid blowing their cover at all costs, Tony shot both men a glance as he knocked on a door and it was opened by a man with slightly balding brown hair and thick black glasses.

"Ah, welcome gentlemen." The moment they all stepped into the building, the operation officially commenced.


	17. Operation TTT: Phase One

"You ready to go?" Clint asked as Sher looked between the assassin and the archer, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, there was no backing out now, not that there ever was in the first place.

"Now or never I 'suppose…" She replied as Natasha opened a vent, it was the only way to get in that they had found, no back door, which was strange to Sher, what if there was an emergency, no fire exit or anything, heck, there wasn't even any windows in this place! Getting a boost up from Clint she was the first one to go it, she knew what room she was looking for; she just had to find it. Clint went in second and after that Natasha.

"You know where to go?" Natasha asked as Sher unrolled the blue prints, she had to admit she was already feeling claustrophobic at being in that vent, but she shook off the feeling that had sunk in the pit of her stomach and nodded, pointing to a place in the far left corner.

"Yeah, it's the IT room, if my hunch is correct they shouldn't just have the files, no, they should have enough crazy secrets going down to get at least the FBI involved." Clint raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" Sher let out a weak chuckle as they moved on almost soundlessly.

"When I wasn't working or sleeping or playing tennis in Fury's office, I was a hack. Simple as." Clint didn't say anything else not only because frankly, he didn't even want to guess why Sher played tennis in his boss's office for but also because they heard voices below them. Sher immediately stopped in her tracks and looked through the gap in one of the tiles; it was two workers on their break.

"I heard we got that er….homeland security? Whatever, some national people on our tail." One said as the other took a sip of what looked like coffee and nodded.

"Yeah, SHIELD, It's all the boss's fault, Gabe tried to convince him not to go to that expo, apparently he put some brat into a coma." Clint urged Sher to move as she slowly crept over the tile, trying to not make a noise.

"I'm not a brat, I'm 19." Sher huffed quietly soon they were half way across the building and could see Steve and the others below them, they were conversing with a man to help Sher and the others buy time so that they could get what needed to be taken, and sure as hell, Sher wasn't going to let them down.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Downey jr! So nice to finally meet you in person." The man spoke as he shook Tony's hands, Tony nodded and put on a fake smile as he gestured to Steve and Bruce.

"Very, Gabe, these are my friends, Ste-Chris Evans and Mark Ruffalo." Steve shot an unnoticeable glare towards the billionaire at the fact they had almost blown their cover and they weren't even five meters into the building, Tony laughed at off as Gabe spoke.

"We'll start in the main lobby, it's far less manky than this place. Chris, Mark, I'm Gabe the CEO here at V-Tech, the boss would be taking this tour with you now but he's off sick and sends you his regards." Bruce and Steve shared an awkward look as Tony did most of the talking.

As they walked around the facility Steve could hear quiet thumping above him, first he didn't think much of it until he realized it was Sher and the others in the vents, if anything it made him feel more awkward and he only hopped their talking coved the noises of the other group going past.

"Shall we head off to the labs? We have a presentation on at the moment." The three of them nodded before filing into an elevator and going to a higher floor, Tony still taking the lead.

When they got to floor 12 it was a strange sight for the three of them, as they walked in Bruce immediately stopped and looked around him, uneasiness and sickness taking over his being, there were animals locked in clear white cages, hardly even looking like animals to be honest. Cats would his as they were injected with unsafe substances and dogs would howl as they were dragged out of their confines and forced to do tests against their will, it made everyone's skins crawl.

"Here we have the drug you are interested in, MC12, rather known as the mind control serum, sort of cliché no? We have worked had to master this, after a few failed attempts we have what we need in only two years." Gabe and the others walked past a room with a woman tied to a bench, with other scientist around her injecting said serum into her arm.

"What should occur is complete….obedience." Gabe muttered as the woman would told to do specific things, talk in a certain way and almost act like another person, Bruce was the most shocked by this.

_'If this is what they can produce in two years, what else can they do?' _

* * *

"Clint!"

"What?"

"Your hands on my leg!"

"Sorry…sorry."

"You better be, I wish I was at the back now…"

"Sher, don't start…"

"Why'd I get stuck with Katniss?"

"I swear to God-…"

"Will you two shut up and just keep moving?" Natasha hissed at the other two agents as they moved towards the IT room via the ventilation system, this wasn't the first time Clint and Sher had gotten into an argument, it was mostly because Sher would accuse Clint of touching her butt, he would deny it and then she would kick him in the face, frankly, Natasha was surprised they hadn't been found out already due to all the noise.

"Sorry…." They both muttered at the same time, luckily the journey was almost to an end as Sher kicked one of the panels out from under her and caught it before it clattered to the ground, they she got out a small laptop type thing and hacked the cctv to replay the empty room on a loop, once everything was clear she lowered herself onto the floor, followed by Clint and Natasha and then got to work.

"You know what to do?" The red head asked as Sher pugged in the memory sick and cracked her knuckles and neck loudly, a weird grin spreading on her features that looked somewhat similar to one he'd seen before on Loki, (the one Clint had dubbed: Loki's creep face) it made him feel a little uneasy as he remembers times from New York.

"Sure I do…" Sher muttered as she began to type, files popping up on the scene immediately, almost too quick for Clint to count. Sher just started downloading the very last file before suddenly the room burst into smoke.


	18. Operation TTT: Undercover? Nah

**Hey guys! Sorry I ****haven't ****uploaded in a while, I had really bad writer's block, hence why this chapter is not only shorter than usual but also not as good or ****developing ****in the story line...hope you can forgive me for the wait.**

**TMP out!**

* * *

A quiet, almost muffled explosion was heard in the distance and everyone stopped and turned around, Tony instantly thought of the others and wanted to help, but they couldn't blow cover, the three avengers looked at each other until Gabe started talking, his tone completely changed from before.

"Sorry…this tour is over." Men in black suits, much like the ones that attacked Stark Towers walked into the room with guns and bats, Bruce stiffened where he was, the only thing on his mind was staying calm.

"Send SHIELD a message from me would you? Try a little better next time…..if there is one." The room burst into chaos as Gabe slipped away from the scene; Tony pulled out his phone and rang JARVIS.

"Hey, Jarvs? Bring the car round would ya, and tell Thor and Loki to get their Asguardian asses over here!" His 'suitcase' burst to life as he punched the nearest agent to him.

* * *

"Thor, don't touch that."

"Thor, bring the window back up."

"Thor, turn the music down."

"Thor….why do I bother?" Loki rolled his eyes as the two brothers sat awkwardly in the car, neither one of them had been in a car before and Thor being Thor meant he had to touch everything/break everything, when Loki was on the end of his tether and prepared to punch Thor, Jarvis's voice echoed around the car.

"You are needed as back up." Was all the AI said before the car jerked into life and to Thor's amusement, drove itself.

* * *

Sher coughed as she tried to shield her eyes from the smoke clouding her vision, she couldn't see Natasha or Clint at all as she reached for her gun, suddenly out of the smoke she was punched by an unknown fist, well, obviously not Natasha or Clint, Sher let off a few bullets hoping she didn't just hit her friends.

"It's an ambush…crap." She mumbled as the cloud began to settle, meaning she could just about see the figures in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Sher tried to focus on figuring out who was who, Clint was easy to spot so that was a no brainer but Natasha was rather hard.

"Natasha?!" Sher yelled as she was kicked in the stomach, on instinct she realised another shot, whoever had just kicked her soon folded to the floor, in slightly hazy vision Sher could finally see through the thick smoke and reached for the memory stick by the computer only to be grabbed by the collar and flung backwards, the memory stick clattering into the floor in an unknown direction.

Sher coughed as she looked up to see a man wearing a mask, 'defiantly not friendly', was the only thing that crossed Sher's mind as she reared backwards, mildly avoiding the needle that whizzed past her eyes. Panic lights roared in Sher's mind as she scrambled to her feet in search of the USB, the man noticed this and kicked her in the side.

"Sher! Look out!" Sher didn't even look up to know who it was as she barrel rolled under a table, an arrow flew past her and hit an agent across the room, Sher smiled as she reached out for the USB, her fingers bearing brushing against it as she was yanked back from under the table, it was the same man as before.

"Let go!" Sher yelled as she kicked him in the knee and the man flung her to the floor.

"It's not gonna be that easy, sweetie." He taunted as Sher growled and lunged at him with her gun, he easily sidestepped and now Sher could make him out to be the man that was talking to Steve and the others while they were in the vents, she stumbled but was able to drag him down with her.

"Where's Jed?!" Sher screamed as she straddled Gabe and clenched her hands round his throat, the man was just as crazy as her family's murderer, it's like they wanted to die. Suddenly the man forced himself up and trapped Sher under him, getting a needle and placing it to her neck.

"What the hell is that?!" She yelled as Gabe's mouth twisted into a smirk, Sher grasped his wrist to try and force the needle away.

"MC12….your friends are already aware of the effects, I'm going to make you kill your own comrades." He was about to inject her with the substance when he suddenly flew across the room, Mjolnir whizzed above Sher.

"Wha-?" She looked to her left to see the wall smashed, Thor and Loki appearing and already taking down the agents clad in black running towards them, Thor having no trouble in taking down man after man with his weapon while Loki appeared and reappeared to strangle, punch and teleport the on comers to God only knows where. Sher stumbled to her feet as she grappled for her gun and turned to try and find the USB.

"Got it!" She cheered as she pocketed the information chip and ran towards Natasha, dodging gun fire in the way.

"I-I got it." Suddenly she was tackled to the floor, the same man as before, but his face was bloody and bruised, his eyes glazed over with madness.

"Give me the USB!" He demanded as he choked Sher, she gritted her teeth and kicked him in between the legs; the man winced as he drew a knife, the steel catching the glint of the flickering lights.

"Get off her!" Captain America's shield came into hard contact with Gabe's face, falling backwards he howled in pain as his nose bled continually.

"You ok?" It was Steve, smiling slightly, Sher took his held out hand and stood up brushing herself off.

"Could have arrived sooner….!" Sher looked behind Steve to see the mass of green that was Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, chuckling slightly she brushed a shaking hand through her hair.

"He is kicking some serious butt…" She mumbled as Natasha walked up beside her.

"Yeah…we're all done here right?" Looking around, Sher could see almost every agent knocked out, cowering or even dead, to put things short and sweet: They were more than done.


	19. Don't Do This Alone

"We're more than done here, let's roll outta here." Sher stated as she turned towards the door to leave, Steve was about to follow her out but stopped, his eyes going wide, he heard something the others couldn't and it made his heart race. Before the others could question his shocked expression an explosion was heard by everyone.

"What was that?" Loki looked around cautiously.

"They plan to take this place down with them…" Tony muttered in the shaky silence that followed, rumbling was heard beneath them, and it was only getting louder.

"We need to go, now." Natasha said seriously as an explosion rocked the room, the lamp and timbers cutting in between and falling through the floor, blocking the way.

"Clint! Natasha! Loki!" Sher yelled as she jumped away from the falling debris, another quake shook the room loudly was the wooden floor boards splintered and cracked beneath the others feet, another quake and Thor, Bruce and Steve where cut off.

"Guys!" Steve tried to jump the gap, but even for the super soldier it was just too wide, Thor grabbed Steve by the collar of his lab coat and pulled him away as a computer fell from a higher level and struck where he once stood. Sher could just about hear Natasha over the explosions.

"Split up, Find a way out, keep your communicators on." Tony put a hand on Sher's shoulder as she turned towards him.

"Time to use some of those powers of yours, Sherlock." She nodded as the others went through the door on their side and escaped; Tony pointed beyond the wreckage and shot at it with his repulsers.

"We need to get to the other side." Sher used her powers to move as much of the timber as she could, with Tony's help they manage to get to the door.

"Come on!" The floor finally gave way as Tony grabbed Sher to stop her from falling, getting back on her feet; Sher muttered a quick thank you as they ran through the halls, everything was falling and breaking around them, all too often Sher had to dodge falling tables or cupboards.

"There! The back door!" Sher pointed to the mild light a midst the smoke and ruin, now she understood why this place didn't have windows, so if they had to blow the place up about all witnesses went with it.

Tony nodded as he blew the door off its hinges, cold air and light swept into the halls as he did so they both visibly sighed in relief.

"You owe me dinner after this." Tony smirked.

"Yeah right, McDonnald's good for you?." Sher grinned; suddenly there was a gunshot as Sher's eyes widened as the bullet caught the side of her face, whipping around she saw a bloody figure, covered in cuts and bruises, hold a gun in shaky hands.

"Gabe…" Tony muttered as he put a hand on Sher's shoulder.

"Y-you…you…." The man pointed a finger at Sher as his face snarled and twisted into one of disgust; she just shook her head and walked towards him slowly.

"Gabe, escape with us."

"What?" Tony exclaimed, but the raven haired woman just ignored him and readied her gun.

"Please, Jed's just using you, don't you understand that?!" Gabe yelled out pointless words and he shot at the woman in front of him, Sher side stepped as her eyes grew dark, the flames rippling throughout the building.

"Sher, we need to go, like, right now." Tony warned but Sher didn't reply.

"Come with us and tell us where Jed is…" She muttered darkly as the figure wobbled towards her, Tony eyed the woman worryingly, if she lost control now it'd be bad.

"Y-you think you're so special 'cos of that d-damn demon!" He screamed as he fired three more shots, but they just stayed suspended in mid-air before clattering to the ground.

"Tell me where Jed is."

"Uh, Sherlo-…"

"TELL ME!" Suddenly part of the ceiling gave way and Tony grabbed her just in time to stop Sher from falling.

"That's it, time to go!" Tony yelled as he went full speed towards the door, finally bursting out into the cold night air as the crackling of the fire die down with nothing left to burn. Tony jumped out of his overheating suit and rolled onto the floor, Sher just crouched and looked up at the sky while she wiped the blood from her cheek.

"You ok?" Tony asked as Sher nodded slightly.

"I need to find him, I was so close." She stated as Tony stood up slowly and held a hand out for her to take.

"Come on; let's meet up with the others, I know I said you owe me, but how about pizza tonight?…"

* * *

The first thing Sher did when they got back to Stark tower was look over the USB information, she'd been sat at the computer for a good hour when Bruce came in, his hair slightly wet from a shower and new, un burnt clothes on. He looked over at the raven haired woman who still had a bleeding cheek and ash all over, he walked up to her and looked at the computer screen to see her comparing the SHIELD workers and Vortex workers, so far nothing seemed to match.

"Tony's ordering pizza, want any?" Bruce asked as Sher shook her head.

"Nah, I – I'm fine."

"Do you want to get changed?" Sher just hummed a 'in a minute' as Bruce frowned slightly, she was really out of it.

"Want me to patch up the cheek?" Sher snapped out of her trance to touch the wound and flinched slightly, she found that it had been bleeding since she and Tony had escaped the wreckage, looking up at the scientist she nodded slightly. Bruce smiled and went to go get the first aid kit, once he'd come back Sher was siting away from the screen and on her phone, once he'd sat down opposite her he saw the text read: 'Hey, guess who's not dead.' He didn't know what that meant but he wasn't going to ask.

"We'll find him; you don't have to worry so much." The scientist made small talk as he finally finished and put a plaster on the cut.

"You don't know that, you haven't met him." Sher muttered as she played with a bit of her hair absentmindedly. Bruce shook his head and looked at her.

"True, but it's what we do, we find a problem and we solve it, as a team." The woman nodded her head slightly as Bruce stood up and put the kit to the side.

"Go on, have a shower, get changed and have some pizza, you'll feel better, I assure you." Sher let a small smile form and got up to leave.

"And Sher…" She turned to look at Bruce who stared at her with worry in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this alone." Sher nodded as she left to go get changed.


End file.
